


Routine

by saidafag



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidafag/pseuds/saidafag
Summary: Getting in Sana's bed to sleep was part of Dahyun's routine, a routine that till this moment she wasn't thinking of changing.





	Routine

Dahyun walked into Sana's room, trying to not make any noise while she got into her bed again. It was something normal so far, something the younger did almost without noticing, night after night. Feeling Sana's body against hers, breathing her scent, listening to her breathing.. Dahyun grew addicted to it, it gave her peace, it was what she needed to be able to sleep. Her permanent addiction.

 

However, that night there was something different. That night she wasn't able to relax, her heart was racing fast even if she spent the last five minutes trying to listen to Sana's calm breathing. Dahyun didn't know if it was because of the stress of the new rap she has been writting, or because it was summer and the aircon wasn't enough to take away the heath or because under the sheets Sana was sleeping just in underwear.

 

"Sana-chan?" Dahyun whispered, opening her eyes. Sana just slightly moved, cuddling closer. Their bodies were close to the other, Dahyun felt as if Sana's skin was on fire.  The younger called her again and leaned closer to her.

 

Sana was awake when Dahyun got into the room. She always was and enjoyed acting like she was already sleeping. It was relaxing for her too to have Dahyun sleeping with her. The older girl wasn't planning to react, she was comfortable having the younger close to her, but after the third _"Sana-chan",_ Sana moved, giving Dahyun more space on the bed believing that's what she wanted.

 

But Dahyun moved closer to her again, pressing her body against hers, burying her face in Sana's neck. Sana bit her lower lip when she felt the younger's lips against her neck and let out a gasp that she wasn't able to held back. It sounded much like a moan, some kind of invitation that Dahyun didn't know how to take.

 

But her body did.

 

Sana could feel the younger tense against her, how her heart started to beat faster.. how the younger's erection started to grow and press against Sana's butt.

 

Sana didn't know what to do. It was the first time she had Dahyun's erection against her like this, at least not that she knew. It was a weird feeling but Sana liked it, she liked it a lot. So she moved back, creating some friction against it.

 

Dahyun's hand moved to her slim waist, and Sana bit her own lip again regretting what she just did. She felt like she just crossed a line. So far, the two had never been intimate other than just making out and some touches.

 

"If this keeps going I won't be able to stop.." Dahyun breathed.

 

Getting in Sana's bed to sleep was part of Dahyun's routine, a routine that till this moment she wasn't thinking of changing, a routine that propably she just messed up when she dared to say those words against Sana's neck.

 

Her pale hand held the waist tightly, waiting for a reaction that didn't take too long.

 

"I don't want you to stop." Sana responded while she moved her body in a way she could feel Dahyun's erection. Now Dahyun got permision, now that she knew that Dahyun desired her as much as she desired her, Sana wasn't stepping back.

 

Dahyun's erection was throbbing in pain and pleasure. Suddenly Sana wondered how big the younger's cock would be. She has thought about it before, and the thought of tonight finally answering her question send shiver down her spine. Sana needed to sink on her.

 

The younger moved her hands impatiently from her waist to the flat stomach, then softly down to the waistband of Sana's lacy panties, touching the older girl's shaved center for the first time. The folds were wet, and Sana moaned when Dahyun started rubbing them.

 

Every little sound that came from the japanese grl was like music for the younger, but Dahyun needed more, she wanted more.

 

Dahyun's hand was warm and drew circles on her clit, slow but firmly. Sana moaned again not being able to stop herself when Dahyun kissed her neck.

 

The younger groaned when Sana reached back, tangling her finger in her black hair, asking without words to move her hand faster, moving her butt against the korean's growing erection.

 

Sana moaned higher every time.

 

"They.. will hear us.." Dahyun's voice sounded warm almost in a whisper, referring to the rest of Sana's roomates who were peacefuly sleeping. Mina, Jihyo and Nayeon.

 

If they woke up, Dahyun would end up banned from that room for eternity. But Sana didn't care, the younger's words sounded so sexy next to her ear.. Sana wanted her to keep talking, she wanted to cum while listening to Dahyun's low voice.

 

"I can't stop.." Sana moaned feeling Dahyun's tongue go from her neck to her jaw. "..I'm sorry, ahh"

 

Having her friends sleeping next to them just made Sana realize she gets turned on by the thought of getting caught.

 

"Don't be," Dahyun whispered again. "I like when you moan.. I love it.." Her fingers were inside her center now, getting covered with Sana's fluids. "I love you."

 

"D-Dahyunnie.." Sana's back was arching as she felt her orgasm coming. "I'm going to.. ahhh."

 

Dahyun slowed down the pace of her hand, just to enjoy the older girl's whining, to help her to prolong her climax a little bit, then speeded up again. 

 

It only took a few strokes more for Sana to be fully hit by her climax, her juices getting on Dahyun's hand, her last moan ended against Dahyun's lips. Their kiss had so much passion, so much desire. She wanted to stay the whole night enjoying that orgasm, kissing the younger's warm lips; but she also wanted Dahyun to fuck her, to sink deep inside her, to make her scream of pleasure and to feel Dahyun's cum in her. Sana wanted to milk her as much as she could.

 

Sana still hadn't fully turned around, enjoying the friction of the thick erection against her.

 

"Sana, I want.." Dahyun's pale hand was placed on the older's waist again, and put one leg between Sana's legs to separate them.

 

"What do you want, Dahyunnie?" 

 

"I want you.."

 

Dahyun loved everything about Sana, she loved every smile, her light brown eyes, every small gesture. The way Sana managed to look adorable even when she was mad. But this Sana, the one that calls her Dahyunnie in a whisper while she cums, while she looked at her with clouded eyes of passion in the middle of that dark room, this Sana is her favorite. Dahyun's addiction.

 

She has always loved Sana's neck. But now, being able to kiss it, lick it, bite it while her own hard dick brushed against Sana's perfect butt it's what drives Dahyun crazy.

 

"I want to fuck you.." Dahyun whispered to her ear.

 

"Do it."

 

Sana's delicate fingers caressed the younger's soft black hair but now it was diferent. It was tangling in it in a begging way. Shivers went down Dahyun's body, not being able to believe that Sana was going to be hers, and only hers. The thought of it made her already painful hard dick harden more.

 

Dahyun changed their position with a quick move, noticing Sana's need as the older was already opening her legs for her just enough for Dahyun to get between.

 

"Do it, baby. Do it now." Sana pushed her hips against her.

 

"Fuck.." Dahyun groaned, her movements were clumsy and hurried when she opted for finger her again.

 

"Fuck me, Dahyun." 

 

Dahyun groaned again hearing Sana's needy words. She was a little bit nervous, because all she wanted was for Sana to enjoy it as much as she could, Dahyun wanted to make things right. 

 

"Please, Dahyun.." 

 

The younger pulled out her fingers and allowed Sana to beg her a little more, rubbing the cock's head against Sana's wet entrance.

 

Once she felt it was enough, Dahyun started to slowly enter her. Taking note of every single one of Sana's reactions and movements. The feeling of Sana's tight center wrapping around her, stretching to make way to her lenght was wonderful. It was the perfect place for Dahyun.

 

"Sana.." Dahyun panted. Sana's body was tense under her, trying to get used to the thick size. Dahyun held herself back from thrusting and instead started to kiss the older girl's shoulders, giving her a moment to get used to it.

 

"Dahyun mmm.." There was need in Sana's voice, driving the younger crazy. "You can move, Dahyunnie.."  Sana finished saying as she softly moved her hips against her, pushing the cock deepeer inside her.

 

Dahyun couldn't hold back anymore and after a few slow and deep thrusts, she lost control of herself and started to move without a pause. Sana panted under her, gripping the younger's biceps for support as her back arched when she felt the cock head hit her right where she needed to.

 

It was perfect. Their movements, their sweaty bodies, their sounds.

 

If someone asked Dahyun the definition of paradaise, she would answer it was the moment she was living right now.

 

Her dick barely went out of Sana before she pushed inside again, thrusting nonstop against that one stop that had Sana begging for more between sweet whining. Every time she moved faster, deeper. Touching Sana's clit, massaging it.

 

Sana's moans were impossible to held back thrust after thrust. She was about to curse when Dahyun pulled out her cock, but the younger didn't give her time as she made Sana straddle her and she rested her back against the bed's headboard. She unclasped Sana's bra and and took one of Sana's nipples into her mouth. Sucking and licking, while she continued thrusting up deeply as Sana impaled herself down, feeling the way the older's girls left red marks on her shoulders. Dahyun was driving her crazy.

 

This is what Dahyun needed. She needed to see Sana's face while she cum in her, she needed to see her moan, she needed to admire her and toucher, but more than anything else - Dahyun needed to kiss her.

 

The younger let go her breast to meet Sana's lips with passion. Both losing themselves in a messy kiss.

 

"Sana.." Dahyun groaned while her body couldn't stop moving. 

 

"Dahyunnie.. baby.." Sana panted against her lips, too close to explode. She dropped on the bed dragging Dahyun with her, ending up in the same position as before with Sana lyng down with Dahyun between her legs.

 

The older pulled her closer, circling her arms around Dahyun's shoulders and her legs circled her hips. Dahyun felt how Sana tensed as her walls clenched around her cock, sucking her in.   
  


"Oh my god.." The second orgasm Sana had that night gave Dahyun a push to thrust harder before she ejaculated inside her, resting her forehead against Sana's, her semen filling her completely as Sana's walls continued clenching around her, with the semen leaking out while the two kept climaxing.

 

Dahyun allowed herself a few seconds to empty herself, moving her hips slowly and admiring the messy Sana under her. Her beautiful long brown hair was a mess, her light brown eyes were closed and tired, but looking satisfied as she tried to catch her breath. Dahyun thinks Sana is easily the most beautiful woman.

 

"Sana, I.." The younger whispered trying to find some words.

 

"I know" Sana smiled sweetly at her before giving her a soft kiss, and Dahyun couldn't help but smile back, brushing the older girl's hair to the side and place a kiss on her forehead.

 

The two were able to sleep quickly, in a position where their bodies couldn't stop touching.

   
Dahyun always was the one who had a hard time waking up, but that morning she was the first one to open her eyes. alarmed, she thought of the rest of the girls sleeping in the room, only to find  their beds empty.

 

Did they hear them? Of course they did, now she feels like Sana will be the one who will have to go to her room instead, but even if Jihyo yells at her, there is nothing in the world that is going to make Dahyun change her routine. 

 

She turned to the other side and saw Sana sleeping peacefully, so adorable. The younger couldn't help but smile. Dahyun leaned down to place a kiss on her hair and getting out of bed, making sure to not make any noise. She blushed when she saw Sana's bra and panties on the floor.

 

Then she noticed a bright yellow note on the door.

 

**"We left to sleep in the living room. The two of you are going to pay our visit to therapy."  
P.S. Yes, Dahyun. You're _ banned_ from our room. **

  
**Love  
N, J  & M"**


End file.
